


No Need Saving for (AHWM)

by AuthorBagel



Category: A Heist With Markiplier
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, AHWM, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Other, illinois from a heist with markiplier, yancy from a heist with markiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorBagel/pseuds/AuthorBagel
Summary: This is my book for wattpad, you get early access. If you want to check me out go to my bio, this is basically all the endings in a Heist with Markiplier but in my style of writing.
Kudos: 7





	1. - Ending 1 | Clever Girl | -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArinThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinThePotato/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 1 out of 31 endings in a heist with Markiplier. No more explanation.

"Great. I'm glad you trust me with this sort of thing." Mark says, you two were in the car you both had found whilst running away from police and security. Don't ask why we were running, it's a long story. Mark had a red apron on and was facing you while he was sitting in the drivers seat, you in the back. It was Morning and beautiful but there was one problem, your getaway car had a problem and wouldn't start. And with that, you had just agreed to let Mark try to fix the engine.

"But could you hold on to my little buddy here?" Mark grabs the stolen artifact from the dashboard and hands it to you. On the artifact was an apron as well, Cute! "He's pretty special." Mark adds, Mark takes off his apron. "Now let's see what this 'engine' is all about." Mark sarcastically says, using the quotation mark gesture with his hands. At the end of the statement he makes a pugh sound and gets out of the car. 

You hear a grunt as the car door shuts, "How hard could it be? I've always felt that blind intuition was better than actually knowing what the hell you were doing in the first place." Mark says as he walks to the front of the jeep and lifts up the hood, grunting in the process. The ground starts to sake and Mark lowers the hood with the look of confusion. He repeats the actions and looks around, confused on something. He lifts it again and finally slams it shut again, "Okay. Um, could you come out and look at this thing? It's, um- it's weird." Mark gestures for you to get out and rests his hands on the hood. You do what he asked. "The alternator is not connecting to the, um, the gas flange, and I think that it's a little -- I mean, just take a look." Mark says as you walk towards him, he lifts the hood.

You look at the engine and suddenly the ground started rumbling again. "Uh-Oh, that can't be good." You look at Mark and he looks worried, continuing to hold the hood up. 

In a flash, you meet face with the dirt, dropping the artifact, and feeling pain in your arm as you had braced yourself. "Owie" and grunts were emitted from your partner in crime, you slowly stand up, stabilizing yourself and coming to your senses. You look up and see Mark doing the same for himself, dust and grime floating around and pain lingering. Mark pops his back and stands straight, "Okay" his face holds a pained smile. "Well, that was, um-- that was weird." Mark looks up and holds his back with his left hand. He looks around and dismay fills his face, he stops in his tracks but not for a moment longer. He starts to run away and in the corner of your eye you make out a boulder twice your size go after Mark. Another man appears in your vie, and he looks shocked for a moment.

"Hey was that you screaming? No need to be afraid. I showed that boulder who's boss." The new man says, he pointing to you briefly then putting his hands on his hips. The new man looked exactly like Mark but had a different accent and he wore a black cowboy hat. The man also wore a tan button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and some dark, but scuffed up jeans. He had a lasso attached to his belt and had a darker tanned satchel that seemed to hold his gun strapped to his torso. He looks at the ground in front of your feet, "Whoa" he says, he picks something from the ground in front of you.

Now the man holds a crystal, "This looks like it belong in a museum." He examines it,"You didn't steal this, did you?" He walks closer. Monkey sounds start erupting in your head as you glance at the crystal.It was a monkey itself, but no that wasn't the thing you stole. It was the box before you and it was opened. It's apron laying beside it. "Eh, nah. Not you. No way, I know a fellow adventurer when I see one." The man says backing up, yet still holding the crustal and smiling. The man throws the monkey up in the air and catches it, turning to leave. "Well, I better figure out where this belongs and take it back there." But the man turns to you again, "You could accompany me if you want. I lost my last associate due to an unfortunate boulder incident. It's like that thing is hunting me." The man says, he trails off again. "But, anyway, you seem up tot the task. What do you say? Hey, come on, It could be fun." The man says, you think for a moment and make your decision.

Wouldn't want to risk it with this guy would you?

You shake your head. "Oh. Oh, I - I see. Well, that's all right. I do my best work on my own, anyway. And don't worry about this thing." The man gestures to the crystal monkey. "I'll make sure it find its proper home, See ya around, kid." The man leaves by grabbing his hat and lowering his hat a little. "See ya around." You glimpse at him and return to where the man once stood. Looking right, you walked into the dark tunnel that was there. The tunnel was eerie, you felt alone and scared and felt like you were being watched. You continued to walk down corridor and heard a low rumble, you looked behind you. Nothing. You picked up your walking pace, the heart in your chest picking up its speed too. The rumble started to get louder and louder, as you got faster and faster, Your fear growing alone. And every time you looked back behind you the rolling thunder grew greatly. Now running, heart pumping, blood rushing, dreadfulness fell in your stomach. "No..." You said, you gulped with great fear and turned around in the dead end that you had just reached. There a great boulder stood, the same one that chased and probably killed Mark. Then as the great rumble died, it fired again. The boulder crushing you, and soon your body gave out to the pain. And it was all gone within a few seconds, the pain, your mind, your life.


	2. - Ending 2 | Monkey See, Monkey Kill | -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second ending in a heist with Markimoo! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is kind of short. Sorry...

You and Illinois (The Man Previously) stood in the corridor, You had trekked through many tunnels and chatted. Illinois, the narcissistic man who had just asked you to give him the statue, stood in front of you. You weren't feeling so good after you had looking into the prying eyes of the crystal monkey. "Hey, buddy, you -- you feeling alight?" You make a sound which to your ears was a no but to Illinois, it was a monkey sound, a crazy monkey sound. Illinois walks up to you, "Whoa, Whoa, Easy there, tiger. I wasn't going in for the kiss." You look above his right shoulder then to his left shoulder, "Hey, Hey, Hey. Look at me. Look at me. Look at me." You swung your head to meet eyes with him. "Do you remember when I told you not to look into the monkey's eyes?" Illinois asks, you shake your head. "Oh, okay. Well, I did. And I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to stop looking into the monkey's eyes." Illinois face contorts into slight worriedness, you shook your head again.

You were entranced onto the monkey, you bring the crystal monkey up and see the wonderful scarlet eyes, glowing brightly."Oh, are you hearing noises?" Illinois asks, monkey screeches were heard echoing on the cave walls. "Maybe crazy monkey noises?" The cowboy man suggests, another monkey screech fills the mans ears. You shake your head to Illinois's questions, "Oh, all right. All right, listen, pal, I think you're not quite feeling like your... self." Illinois comes down a step and more monkey noises are heard, "So maybe you'd like to give me the monkey statue?" Your vision deteriorates, turning red and blurry.

Without a thought, and another monkey screech, you swing the crystal at Illinois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed this. Go check out Markiplier! And his project "A heist with Markiplier"!


	3. - Ending 3 | Heavenly Adventure | -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 3 of a heist with Markiplier.

"Oh great, that sounds awesome! It's not every day that you meet someone that's willing to face almost certain Death on a daily basis. Good on you." The man takes a breath, looking at the crystal on which he held in his hands. You had just agreed to go on an Adventure with this man. You don't know why but it felt like you had to say yes. "And this thing, it's incredible. I've never seen anything like it." The man continues to examine the crystal with curiosity and amazement.

"I have seen a lot of monkey carvings on the walls in this temple, so they're probably related." The man looks around whilst he talks and when his statement is said and done, he makes eye contact with you. "I think this is destiny. Why don't you hold on to this for me? But be careful." The man hands the crystal monkey to you, "It might be cursed. So, don't look into its eyes for long." You glance at the object in your hands, the "eyes" of it glowing red, You turn it so you don't see the front, the glowing stops. You put it away quickly and notice the man walking the same direction that Mark ran, you thought nothing of it as you follow the cowboy man. "Come on, slowpoke. You gotta keep up if you want to roll with the big boys."

The light that was once there dips to blackness and before you know it, the two of you are avoiding swinging axes in the new tunnel. "The name's Illinois, Pleasure to meet me. And I know what you're thinking. Yes, I am single." Illinois winks at you as he says single, 'Is this man flirting with me as we avoid traps and possible death?' You thought, Illinois was already making your heart jump. "But I'm married to the job and my associates never last long, so best not get too attached." He points at you again and suddenly notices the swinging ax and perfectly walks through unharmed. That dare devil of a man wore a black cowboy hat, a tan button up with the sleeves rolled up the elbow, and some dark but scuffed jeans.

He also had a satchel sling over his torso that seemed to hold his gun. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about the traps. They always seem to be perfectly timed to miss you if you're going at a casual walk." Illinois adds as he walks through the series of saw blades, spiders, and more saw blades. "I think they count on people panicking and jumping around." He says as a flamethrower shoots fire and nearly misses his face, again a bunch of flying axes seem to miss his body. "But you? You're cool as a cucumber. I like that." Illinois misses a few arrows and some spike traps as he continues to walk backwards. "None of my other associates ever had the stones to make it this far." Illinois starts walking with his back towards you, you two round the corner and a skeleton of age holding a sword popped up from the rock. Illinois stares for a moment and says "All right." whilst pushing down the aged skeleton back to the rock and dirt.

"Well, Well, Well. Here we are." Illinois walks up a few rocks and there on top of the stairs - only three or four steps - was a stand. "That was a lot easier than I expected. If I Had to guess, I'd say this is where the monkey statue goes." Illinois says, you follow his footsteps, and up the rocks yourself. Illinois puts his hands on his hips and looks at you, "You know you've been an incredible help on this adventure, and-" he gestures to you, "I can't help but thank you. So why don't you just hand over the monkey statue and make this place whole again? He holds out his hand as you bring the crystal or whatever it was, out. "Come on" He gestures again to give him the statue. And you obliged, he smiles and walks towards you as you give him the statue crustal thing. "All right. Thanks, buddy. You know, for a second there I thought that crazy joke I told you about cursed monkeys was true. No, I've lost associates to cursed snakes, cursed tigers, cursed elephants, cursed beavers. But cursed monkeys?"

He had stared at the statue, temporarily chanting cursed animals then looking at you and seemingly fine. "That couldn't possible be true." He puts the crystal on the stand, he backs away the now glowing crystal and admires his masterpiece. You creep forward t the light and start to feel less weight off your shoulders. Your vision dips to white and you shield your eyes from the brightness. you notice Illinois walking forward. It dips again and Illinois stands beside you, he breaths out a "Wow" while you take in your surroundings. It felt like you were in a open forest, a temple-like building with monkeys in front of it, and grass at your feet.

It was about 50 feet away and you felt the hot sun on your skin. "Now, I've seen a lot of animal heavens in my time. Lion heaven, dog heaven, bee heaven..." Illinois counts them on his fingers as we walk forward towards the temple.He suddenly points a finger at you, "Bee heaven was not a fun place. But this? This is pretty all right." He takes his pointing finger and aims it at the temple, the monkeys are now dancing and hooting. And you didn't know what it was but you felt happy as a clam in this place. A monkey walks up to the two of you, holding out its hands and a banana floats towards you. You grab it and it sill emit a low gold glow. It dips to white again and Illinois stands in front of you, looking at the rock ceiling and exclaiming wow yet again. You still held the banana!

"That was really something. Oh, you got a banana. All I got was a rock. Oh, well." He tosses the rock to you, "not all animal heavens can be winners. I'll see ya around, kid. Thanks for the fun adventure."" Illinois starts to walk off, "Oh, and sorry if you fell in love with me. They always do." He looks over his shoulder and gives you a double heart strike. Giving you a wink and a finger gun, he then disappears into the dark tunnel, and you examine the rock. Your nose starts to tickle and you sneeze, the rock turns to dust and now you held a diamond. You examine the banana in your right hand and open it with your extra hand, magically. Inside the banana shell was a golden ingot. You put them away, wondering if you were high and walked towards the dark tunnel yourself. It dips to black.


	4. - Ending 4 | Friends 4 unlife | -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 4 of a heist with Markiplier. Enjoy!

"Yeah, Good call. To be honest, I don't even know how to fly a helicopter. Come on. They might still be behind us-" Your partner in crime rushed to the bright red jeep and you followed, your adrenaline giving out to the wind like the sirens out in the distance. "So, we gotta get in and out and we gotta do that real quiet, so hop in." Mark opens the back of the jeep and helps you up. You two were in the glass plains in the dark. "All right, I'm gonna figure how to hot-wire this bad boy." You hear some grunting and electronic static, you look up just as the car starts, "Come on. Okay!I got it, right? This is working. We're gonna get--" 

Mark looks back and sirens start to chirp, blue and red flashing, "No. Okay, uh, hold on." Mark turns to the right harshly, "I know how to lose 'em." He adds, "Yeah. Yeah, take that, eh?". He looks at you, distracted, and not looking at the road. Mark some how easily lost the cops and you heard the sirens in the distance. A flash of blinding blue suddenly made two people stand in front of the moving car, YOUR moving car. Unclear of the situation, Mark face you a triumphant look.

You point to the road, scared of hitting the people. They disappear as Mark starts talking, facing the road again. "What, you see something?" He looks to the road, "Oh, come on. Don't lose your head." Mark says as he snaps his head back to you then to the road again. "We're not out of the woods yet." Mark does a goofy laugh and a weird face "All right. Anyway, No time for jokes. We're pulling off here. Hold on!"

Your eyes look down at the floor board as you brace yourself.

You look up, "And I think... we're good." He pauses at the dots in his sentence, looking back at you with a smile. "Let me consult my map real quick, but we are right where need to be. Yeah. We're doing great." Mark looks at his map that he just pulled from his bag in the passenger seat. "And. We've got the box. Oh." Mark puts away the map and pulls out the artifact the two of you tole. He breaths out a groan of happiness, and kisses the box. "Now all we need to do is lie low and wait for the heat to die down, and then we can enjoy the fruits of our labor. But with those police patrolling around we should probably stay here for a little bit longer." He takes a breath then adds, "Why don't you take a nap? I'll take first first and I'll wake you up if there's any problems, and bandits, any anything. Sweet dreams." You get comfortable and before you know it. You drift into sleep. 

You rose up, your back popping and you hearing a sizzling sound and birds singing. "Oh, hey. Good morning, sleepyhead. Hope you slept well." Mark shakes the pan of cooking sausages, a pleasant aroma, and the sun shining through the car windows. "There was no ambushes, no cops, no bears, no monsters in the woods, no nothing. For once a plan went off without a hitch." Mark wore a red apron with a tie and white button-up. It was a nice way to awake after a stressful night. 

"So all you need o do is sit back, enjoy some breakfast, while I drive us back to home base." Mark sets down the pan, and tries to start the car. The engine sputters and spits, refusing to start. "This is fine, this is fine. It's fine because I don't think we're that for from base, so we could always just walk straight through the woods over there and find it." Mark points to the trees in front of the windshield of the car. "Conversely, I could try to fix the engine." He brings up his hand, "I've seen... at least one YouTube video on engines, so I kind of know what they look like." Mark puts down his hand.

"Oh." Marks face turns sour, you had shook your head and pointed to the woods, "Oh okay. Well, If you're sure. But you could hold onto this box?" Mark smiles and hands you the artifact with a little apron as well. 

"Just be very careful with it." He takes iff his own apron, "Oh, boy. Whew. All right, let's get to it." Mark grabs his suit jacket from the passenger seat and gets out, you do the same. Leaving the sausages because you weren't that hungry. After all it was morning. "Maybe it won't be that bad, you know?" You hear off in the distance, "The weather's hot but nice, you know? The air is good. It's good for the body, the lungs --" You catch up to Mark and you guys walks to the road behind the car,, Mark putting on his jacket. "The kidneys, the... gallbladder." You walk into shrubs and Mark follows.

On to the other side was some buildings and more grass. "Oh. Well, this looks promising." Mark points to the building and looks at you. Helicopters started flying over the two of you and Mark exclaims a whoa. "Okay. Huh. So, if we just -- whoa!" One of the fastest air-crafts in the world, a group of Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird's, go over your head. You barely seeing the plane itself, and you start feeling scared of what's happening. Then gunshots were rapidly fired in the distance. "Holy crap. Uh, I mean, I know we robbed a museum, but I didn't know it'd cause such ruckes." Mark faces you with an awkward smile, almost a smug smile. Suddenly and fast, there was an explosion which sent Mark and you to the ground. 

Your ears rung and rang, pain in your body, dirt covering you and Mark. Mark's suit was ruffled, his tie a little undone. "Hey. Hey, look out." Mark points behind you, him being on his knees. "Hey, behind you! Behind you!" Mark yells at you, you look to see a rotting and dirty walking corpse grab your arm and bite. Mark punches the dead person off you, and you were in excruciating pain causing you to hold your arm and clench your teeth. 

"Oh, my god."You look and saw three more zombies, it terrified you, and that you might be one of them soon. But you stayed silent, at least for now. "We gotta go. Hey. Hey, we gotta go now." The zombies all took notice and the one thrown off balance gets up. "Whoa. Okay. Oh boy!" You and Mark start running and you after Mark, Mark to who know's where. "Let's go! Come on! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The zombies were running closely behind you. Mark running through buildings, and you losing them. "Come on! Hurry up! In here, In here." Mark finds a building and opens the entrance.

You run in and immediately Mark starts to barricade the door, grunting in fear. "What the hell was that?" Mark questions, gunfire continues in the distance and sweat rolling off your fore head. Mark looks out the door whilst you look at your new wound the adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was coming back. You couch harshly and pull up your sleeve, a chunk of flesh missing from your arm.

"Hey. Are you okay? Hey, are you all right?" Mark faces you and you look up. "Was that a couch? Are you getting sick?!" Mark asks, "Here? Now? Man, okay. You need to tell me if you're getting sick. Okay?" Mark calms down a little, "Because I can get you some cough medicine. I just need to know if it's that important. Maybe I can get you some cough drops? Maybe you could use a rock and think it's a cough drop? We don't have lots of options to deal with right now." Mark rambles on, nervous with all the excitement that has been going on.

"Hello?"

"Come on, what is it? What is it? What's wrong?" Marks voice lowers and you raise your hand up, unwrapping your sleeve from the bleeding bite. Mark gasps, "Well, we don't know if- if that was an actual "zombie" zombie." Mark starts hyperventilating, you creep forward to shush him. "It could've been a guy who got real bitey today for --" You shush Mark. Letting your arm drop to your side and letting Mark cry. "Oh, damn you. Damn you, beautiful brave soul!" Mark hysterically sobs, "Go! Get out of here!" He yells. You felt a deep regret in your gut, leaving your best friend, your partner in crime to fend on his own, and to get over a loss. 

Gunshots are heard and you feel like you are in a movie, you leave out of a door of your friend's settlement, and try not to look back. But you gave in to temptation, "I'll always remember you!" You leave a the sobbing man in his despair. After a few seconds your vision gets blurry, more and more urges to bite into something, and unknown sounds escaping your lips. Maybe this would've been a better day if you had breakfast. Your vision dips to white and you find yourself in the field where you got bit and the zombies there, who bit you.

You walk towards them unknown of feelings, unknown... of you.

One of the zombies holds out there hand and you do too. You walk closer, and suddenly you remember a handshake and you do it with your new dead friend, perfectly.

So you fully changed into a zombie. But the bad end of most horror movies is somehow not so bad after all. You've even made friends here in the zombie apocalypse, and zombiethan and zombieyler love zombowling every Thursday, They also love going zombadmintoning every Wednesday and zombofling every Monday. And on weekends you all go zombcamping and sing zombie songs all night long. 

It's not the worst thing that could've happened. Really.


End file.
